


Babysitting Dragons

by MissCordeliaBlythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/pseuds/MissCordeliaBlythe
Summary: What startee out as a terrible day turned into something else completely with some help of a few baby dragons.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend, Cat! This Story would never be possible without her! She helped me with everything from beta reading it, helping me with plot idea and well, even helping me finish the story in time! 
> 
> Also, thanks Kora for the beautiful cover! It was the best though I am still trying to figure out getting it shown for my story.

“We are so done,” Hermione says, her beautiful brown eyes flashing dangerously as she turned to leave. She was proud that her voice cracked only slightly. Her voice and her eyes were the only signs of how upset she was—the only signs just how much Ron's words had hurt her. Honestly, any sane person in their right mind would have known it was not a very good idea to disturb her, but Ron was not the most sane person sometimes.  
He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.  
“No, you don't get to just storm off…" whatever stupid thing he was about to say was lost as Hermione spun around to punch him as hard as she could in the nose.  
She didn’t say a word as she ran out of the room without checking to see if she had done any damage. She paused for a second outside, running her fingers through her long bushy hair. It had definitely calmed down a little bit since her first year. Now it was pretty bearable, aside from humid days when her hair was a mess. A slight sigh passes her lips.  
After everything that had happened between them, why did he have to be such a jerk?  
Ron could be so loving and kind, but then with a flip of a switch, he would be like a completely different person. After she calmed down a little, she went back outside where everyone else was hanging out.  
She glanced over to where Harry and Ginny were cuddled together under a tree. George was entertaining the kids with some pranks. She was relieved to notice that Ron was no where to be seen. The last thing she needed was to explain to eveyone why she may have broken Ron’s nose because of their argument.  
Hermione started to walk over to where Fluer was sitting all by herself when a booming voice joined the gentle hum of voices.  
“Wotcher Mum," Charlie called out, just now rolling into the party, "I brought the kids along. Hope that isn’t a problem!"  
Hermione quickly turned around to look in surprise. As far as she was aware, Charlie had no kids. As soon as she saw the three little dragons in his arms, she giggled softly.  
Molly's reaction was not one of amusement.  
The Weasley matriarch put her hands on her hips and stared at him like he was still a five year old kid she found trying to enchant the household pets into dragons.  
"Charles Septimus Weasley," she started to scold the grown man. “Those are no ‘kids’ and how dare you bring dangerous dragons here?"  
"Mum, really, they—" Charlie started to say, trying to calm his mother down, but that was obviously not something that was not going to work.  
"Don’t you interrupt me, Charles," Molly’s sharp response cut his protests off as she continued to give Charlie a small lecture as he frowned. Hermione knew Charlie hated his full name and the way his mother would treat him like a child.  
Hermione watched Molly send Charlie to his room with a slight frown on her pink lips.  
Her mind divided into two completely different thought processes. On one side, she was slightly upset with Molly for the way she was acting. Charlie was twenty-seven. If he wanted to bring home three baby dragons he should be able to not be sent up to this room like a little kid.  
Hermione couldn’t believe Molly would act this way. After not seeing Charlie for a couple of years, Hermione would have thought she would be happy to see him. Instead, she started the reunion by yelling at him. Anyone would have thought she would have forced more on her son especially since Molly knew just how easy it was to lose one.  
The more primal half of her brain was thinking about just how much hotter Charlie had gotten since the last time Hermione had seen him. Charlie was always good looking, not that Hermione would have very admitted that, but now Hermione’s thoughts were reduced to “oh my.” She was not sure she had seen anyone look that good before.  
She shook her head, her messy curls swirling around her. This was not the line of thought she wanted to think about right now. Negative thoughts were the last thing she needed at that moment.  
Hermione tried to take her mind off what just happened as everyone went back to what they were doing when Charlie went inside. A few minutes passed though, and Hermione could not stop thinking about the sad look on Charlie’s face. He’d had the look of a puppy who had just gotten in trouble for chewing its owner’s new shoes.  
She wanted to see if he was okay so she followed him inside. If she was being completely honest with herself, maybe she wanted something a little bit more than just to comfort him.

Chapter Two: Dragon Cuddles  
Hermione quietly slipped away from the party and back inside the Burrow. Positive that Charlie would have holed up in his old room, Hermione made her way upstairs to the room Molly had offered to let her stay in instead of splitting a packed room with Ginny.  
While the idea sounded fine, she thought it would be weird to stay there. Ginny already had a habit of sleeping in Harry’s room more than her own, so it wasn’t even that bad to stay there.  
So absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione almost passed Charlie’s door without realizing that she had arrived. She paused for the slight second, but as the door was cracked open, she thought there would be no harm in just going in. She gently pushed the door open and walked in. She opened her mouth to announce herself when she lost all abilities to speak for a second.  
Sitting on his bed, Charlie was completely shirtless. He was nicely tanned and muscled from spending so much time outside in the sun working with dragons. Getting closer, Hermione could see the scars from his work. The occasional burns or scratches that spattered his skin just made the whole picture hotter. Her eyes drifted down, noticing his pants were unbuckled. This led to a whole new line of thought as her mouth watered.  
She shook herself.  
What was wrong with her?  
She had just broken up with Ron because he called her a prude for not wanting to do that kind of stuff with him. Yet, here she stood imagining it with his brother.  
It was completely beside the point that she always had a small crush on Charlie. It completely made no difference.  
She realized that Charlie was looking at her and her face went beet red.  
"Oh, umm, hello," she stumbled over her words in embarrassment at being caught staring. Charlie just gave her a slight grin in response.  
"Hello, Mi," he greeted her with a sexy smile. "Did you need something?"  
Hermione blinked a couple of times. It was so rare for her to be this flustered. Her face may not have been as red, but it was still felt quite warm.  
“Yes, sorry, I was just checking in to see if you were alright? Molly shouldn’t have torn into you like that.”  
“You know my mother,” Charlie sighed as he plucked one of the baby dragons off of the quilt. “Once she gets into a fit, there’s no stopping her.”  
“So why did you bring the dragons home with you?” Hermione asked as she gained confidence to enter the room. One of the babies looked at her curiously before flying over. She plucked it out of the air and snuggled it against her chest. “They’re really quite cute,” she observed.  
Charlie beamed at her as if she had just shown him the sky was blue. Hermione found that Charlie’s smile did not help in eradicating her blush.  
“Their mother was killed in a fight,” Charlie explained as the other two babies tried to wrestle as Hermione moved to sit on the floor. “I couldn’t just leave them to fend for themselves, so I’ve been caring for them. They need a lot of help.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hermione told Charlie sympathetically as the baby dragon Hermione had befriended decided her lap was an excellent place to sleep. Mindlessly, she began petting the dragon in her lap as if the dragon were a sleeping puppy.  
“If I had left them back in Romania, they would have died before I got back,” Charlie sighed. “I couldn’t just leave them.”  
“Just like you couldn’t leave your clothes on?” Hermione asked wryly before she could stop herself. She immediately blushed scarlet.  
“The claws on these little guys kept trying to rip holes in my clothes,” he chuckled.  
“I wish you’d rip holes in my clothes,” Hermione muttered, before realizing she’d also said that aloud.  
“You want me to tear holes in your clothes?” Charlie questioned as his gaze darkened. Her eyes widened as her mouth formed a little “o” shape.  
“I’m so sorry!” she apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to speak just now!”  
“Oh, but I’m really glad you did,” Charlie said as he stood up to stalk her. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet and the dragon on her lap fluttered over to Charlie’s bed to snuggle with its siblings.  
Hermione scrambled backwards, but Charlie just backed her into the corner. Her eyes widened as her back hit the wall and his bare chest and arms caged her in.  
“I thought you were with my younger brother?” Charlie asked, now dangerously close. “But now you want me to rip your clothes off?”  
“We uh… We broke up just before you got here,” Hermione replied breathlessly. Her heart was hammering in her chest.  
A wide grin appeared on his face.  
“Excellent,” he whispered before his lips covered her own.  
She whimpered at the amazing feeling of kissing Charlie Weasley. Her hands immediately wove into his hair to tug him closer as his hands moved to her waist.  
She had no idea how long they stood there kissing, but she felt breathless when they broke apart.  
“Well that’s new,” Charlie grinned as he pulled her into another kiss.  
Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she kissed him back. Her day had started off crappily enough, but it had ended quite wonderfully!


	2. Chapter Two: Dragon Cuddles

“We are so done,” Hermione says, her beautiful brown eyes flashing dangerously as she turned to leave. She was proud that her voice cracked only slightly. Her voice and her eyes were the only signs of how upset she was—the only signs just how much Ron's words had hurt her. Honestly, any sane person in their right mind would have known it was not a very good idea to disturb her, but Ron was not the most sane person sometimes.   
He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.  
“No, you don't get to just storm off…" whatever stupid thing he was about to say was lost as Hermione spun around to punch him as hard as she could in the nose.   
She didn’t say a word as she ran out of the room without checking to see if she had done any damage. She paused for a second outside, running her fingers through her long bushy hair. It had definitely calmed down a little bit since her first year. Now it was pretty bearable, aside from humid days when her hair was a mess. A slight sigh passes her lips.  
After everything that had happened between them, why did he have to be such a jerk?  
Ron could be so loving and kind, but then with a flip of a switch, he would be like a completely different person. After she calmed down a little, she went back outside where everyone else was hanging out.  
She glanced over to where Harry and Ginny were cuddled together under a tree. George was entertaining the kids with some pranks. She was relieved to notice that Ron was no where to be seen. The last thing she needed was to explain to eveyone why she may have broken Ron’s nose because of their argument.   
Hermione started to walk over to where Fluer was sitting all by herself when a booming voice joined the gentle hum of voices.  
“Wotcher Mum," Charlie called out, just now rolling into the party, "I brought the kids along. Hope that isn’t a problem!"   
Hermione quickly turned around to look in surprise. As far as she was aware, Charlie had no kids. As soon as she saw the three little dragons in his arms, she giggled softly.  
Molly's reaction was not one of amusement.  
The Weasley matriarch put her hands on her hips and stared at him like he was still a five year old kid she found trying to enchant the household pets into dragons.  
"Charles Septimus Weasley," she started to scold the grown man. “Those are no ‘kids’ and how dare you bring dangerous dragons here?"   
"Mum, really, they—" Charlie started to say, trying to calm his mother down, but that was obviously not something that was not going to work.   
"Don’t you interrupt me, Charles," Molly’s sharp response cut his protests off as she continued to give Charlie a small lecture as he frowned. Hermione knew Charlie hated his full name and the way his mother would treat him like a child.  
Hermione watched Molly send Charlie to his room with a slight frown on her pink lips.  
Her mind divided into two completely different thought processes. On one side, she was slightly upset with Molly for the way she was acting. Charlie was twenty-seven. If he wanted to bring home three baby dragons he should be able to not be sent up to this room like a little kid.  
Hermione couldn’t believe Molly would act this way. After not seeing Charlie for a couple of years, Hermione would have thought she would be happy to see him. Instead, she started the reunion by yelling at him. Anyone would have thought she would have forced more on her son especially since Molly knew just how easy it was to lose one.  
The more primal half of her brain was thinking about just how much hotter Charlie had gotten since the last time Hermione had seen him. Charlie was always good looking, not that Hermione would have very admitted that, but now Hermione’s thoughts were reduced to “oh my.” She was not sure she had seen anyone look that good before.  
She shook her head, her messy curls swirling around her. This was not the line of thought she wanted to think about right now. Negative thoughts were the last thing she needed at that moment.   
Hermione tried to take her mind off what just happened as everyone went back to what they were doing when Charlie went inside. A few minutes passed though, and Hermione could not stop thinking about the sad look on Charlie’s face. He’d had the look of a puppy who had just gotten in trouble for chewing its owner’s new shoes.  
She wanted to see if he was okay so she followed him inside. If she was being completely honest with herself, maybe she wanted something a little bit more than just to comfort him.

Chapter Two: Dragon Cuddles   
Hermione quietly slipped away from the party and back inside the Burrow. Positive that Charlie would have holed up in his old room, Hermione made her way upstairs to the room Molly had offered to let her stay in instead of splitting a packed room with Ginny.  
While the idea sounded fine, she thought it would be weird to stay there. Ginny already had a habit of sleeping in Harry’s room more than her own, so it wasn’t even that bad to stay there.  
So absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione almost passed Charlie’s door without realizing that she had arrived. She paused for the slight second, but as the door was cracked open, she thought there would be no harm in just going in. She gently pushed the door open and walked in. She opened her mouth to announce herself when she lost all abilities to speak for a second.   
Sitting on his bed, Charlie was completely shirtless. He was nicely tanned and muscled from spending so much time outside in the sun working with dragons. Getting closer, Hermione could see the scars from his work. The occasional burns or scratches that spattered his skin just made the whole picture hotter. Her eyes drifted down, noticing his pants were unbuckled. This led to a whole new line of thought as her mouth watered.   
She shook herself.  
What was wrong with her?  
She had just broken up with Ron because he called her a prude for not wanting to do that kind of stuff with him. Yet, here she stood imagining it with his brother.  
It was completely beside the point that she always had a small crush on Charlie. It completely made no difference.  
She realized that Charlie was looking at her and her face went beet red.  
"Oh, umm, hello," she stumbled over her words in embarrassment at being caught staring. Charlie just gave her a slight grin in response.  
"Hello, Mi," he greeted her with a sexy smile. "Did you need something?"   
Hermione blinked a couple of times. It was so rare for her to be this flustered. Her face may not have been as red, but it was still felt quite warm.  
“Yes, sorry, I was just checking in to see if you were alright? Molly shouldn’t have torn into you like that.”  
“You know my mother,” Charlie sighed as he plucked one of the baby dragons off of the quilt. “Once she gets into a fit, there’s no stopping her.”  
“So why did you bring the dragons home with you?” Hermione asked as she gained confidence to enter the room. One of the babies looked at her curiously before flying over. She plucked it out of the air and snuggled it against her chest. “They’re really quite cute,” she observed.  
Charlie beamed at her as if she had just shown him the sky was blue. Hermione found that Charlie’s smile did not help in eradicating her blush.  
“Their mother was killed in a fight,” Charlie explained as the other two babies tried to wrestle as Hermione moved to sit on the floor. “I couldn’t just leave them to fend for themselves, so I’ve been caring for them. They need a lot of help.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hermione told Charlie sympathetically as the baby dragon Hermione had befriended decided her lap was an excellent place to sleep. Mindlessly, she began petting the dragon in her lap as if the dragon were a sleeping puppy.  
“If I had left them back in Romania, they would have died before I got back,” Charlie sighed. “I couldn’t just leave them.”  
“Just like you couldn’t leave your clothes on?” Hermione asked wryly before she could stop herself. She immediately blushed scarlet.  
“The claws on these little guys kept trying to rip holes in my clothes,” he chuckled.  
“I wish you’d rip holes in my clothes,” Hermione muttered, before realizing she’d also said that aloud.  
“You want me to tear holes in your clothes?” Charlie questioned as his gaze darkened. Her eyes widened as her mouth formed a little “o” shape.  
“I’m so sorry!” she apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to speak just now!”  
“Oh, but I’m really glad you did,” Charlie said as he stood up to stalk her. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet and the dragon on her lap fluttered over to Charlie’s bed to snuggle with its siblings.  
Hermione scrambled backwards, but Charlie just backed her into the corner. Her eyes widened as her back hit the wall and his bare chest and arms caged her in.  
“I thought you were with my younger brother?” Charlie asked, now dangerously close. “But now you want me to rip your clothes off?”  
“We uh… We broke up just before you got here,” Hermione replied breathlessly. Her heart was hammering in her chest.  
A wide grin appeared on his face.  
“Excellent,” he whispered before his lips covered her own.  
She whimpered at the amazing feeling of kissing Charlie Weasley. Her hands immediately wove into his hair to tug him closer as his hands moved to her waist.  
She had no idea how long they stood there kissing, but she felt breathless when they broke apart.   
“Well that’s new,” Charlie grinned as he pulled her into another kiss.  
Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she kissed him back. Her day had started off crappily enough, but it had ended quite wonderfully!


End file.
